The Wishes of Angel
by Heavenxcookie
Summary: 10 years have passed since the day of horror. 10 years have passed since she fell asleep. Now a mysterious voice calls and wakes her up, with no memory of anything from the past, the young female adventurer sets out on a journey to help not just Hyrule, but the world.
1. Chapter 1- So it begins

**Hey there! Author here, I just wanted to put a disclaimer: I am highly _INSPIRED_ by "Breath of the Wild", I love the whole idea of an open map and world building, which is one of the things I am for in this fic. Also, the actual canon characters will not be here for a while, they WILL get mentions however. I just want you guys to know this before starting the fic, I'd rather not be barraged with angry message. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the fic!**

* * *

 _It's time to awaken…_

 _Angel…_

 _Please, you must awaken once more._

 _You have to fight. Wake up._

 _Please._

It was difficult at first, it felt like her eyes were just plastered shut and they wouldn't open. Why is the mysterious voice contacting her? Her body was starting to wake up more and regain feeling, it became easier, and her fingers twitched a bit. Angel woke up from darkness only to be met with… more darkness. Though for a split second, she could have sworn she saw some sort of purple light disappearing from around her resting area. She blinked slowly and sat up from her lying down position. It's too dark to see anything at all.

She slowly stood up from what felt like a bed. Upon her feet touching the ground, a rush of faint came to her, colors decorated her vision quickly coming and going, only to repeat itself. She held her head with her hands, and closed her eyes. She felt so weak. All she wanted to do was either fall on the ground or go back to sleep.

But the two floor lamps in front of her suddenly lit up with blue flames, crackling and popping before settling. It had startled her a little bit, and she moved backwards a step, though she was still wobbly and confused. She slowly blinked, quickly settling down, it wasn't going to hurt her. As much as she wanted to lay down some more, something told her she didn't have time.

She looked down at the ground and could see some form of a pathway in front of her, she took a step forward. She shivered a bit upon her soles making contact with the cold flooring. She took another step forward, more lamps lit up and once more she was taken aback from the sudden abruptness of it. But again, she reminded herself mentally: It won't hurt her.

She continued walking, and more lamps were lighting up. She realized that she was being led somewhere, and she shouldn't astray from the path. Besides the lamps lighting up things, she couldn't see anything except the path, the lamps only lit up so she could see ahead of her. She curiously wondered why she was here… and who was speaking to her, trying to wake her up? And what even is this-

 _I'm sure you have several questions. I can assure you, all will be answered in due time. But for now, I need you to focus._

That voice again, the one that awoke her from slumber. It echoed in her mind… and it's a boy's voice, too.

 _Angel, I understand you are confused. But I will need you to bear with me through these lessons, you need to be reacquainted with the world. Now, let's start with the item in front of you._

Angel hadn't even noticed she was still walking while the voice was talking, she looked down to see some weird technology… she couldn't place a name on it, though.

 _This is your Tevilsian Slate, it will help you along your journey, but first, let's get this door opened. Pick up the Tevilsian Slate._

Angel did as told and picked it up, she examined it: It's a dark navy blue color with neon green lines decorating it. Very futuristic. She looked up and in front of her, there was a giant door sealed shut.

 _Place the Tevilsian Slate into the pedestal by your right._

She looked over to her right, and did as told once more. She placed it into the center of the pedestal, a perfect fit. The door lit up majestically, and it opened. Angel recollected the Slate and continued walking forward. There was more light in this area and she could definitely see much better now.

Not hesitating to continue forward, she stepped into the next room. It's all… metal, but some plant life was taking over the walls and grass sticking up through the cracks of the flooring. Some pipes had even fallen down and were now just laying around, useless. She could faintly heard the repeated sound of water dripping somewhere. She noticed two brown chests in the room, and sauntered on over to the one by her left. The chest didn't require a key to open it, so she lifted up the top and found… clothes. She looked down at herself and saw she wearing just a tank top with shorts. The chest contained a pink v-shaped shirt, brown capris, a small bag, and a belt. Grabbing the contents out of the chest she quickly put them on. She wasted no time walking over to the other chest and opening it up, she found dark brown boots inside and wasted no time putting those on her naked feet. Once clothed she put the Slate on her belt so she didn't have to continuously carry it in her hand.

 _Angel… have you wondered something? Has it even crossed your mind at all?_

Angel curiously raised a brow, wondering what he meant.

 _Do you have any sort of a memory before you woke up?_

It struck her hard. Really hard. She didn't think about it at all, but… she truly had no recollection of anything before now. No matter how hard she tried to remember something, anything. But it's black and empty. Now that she thought about it more, she couldn't speak either. Not a single sound would come out of her mouth no matter what she did.

 _Do not panic. It's going to be alright, Angel. I promise. Please do not overthink it. I shouldn't have brought it up._

Angel slightly calmed down but not by much, but now it was going to be bothering her for a long time. When the voice didn't say anything, she assumed it was best to go forward. With no other thoughts in mind, she continued forward and toward the pedestal. She placed the Slate into its spot and once again with the glow, the door opened. A giant flood of light entered the room. When walking toward it, the voice spoke again-

 _Angel… You have been asleep for so long, and now your power must be used to help us all, it won't look it right away, but... the world is in dire need of help. Now… it's time. Now go._

She had to shield her eyes with her hand, but wasted no time running out the door and toward the outside world. Toward a cliffside and she stared out toward the world in front of her. The sun was rising over the land, the wind was gently blowing in her pigtails and the sky is a beautiful shade of blue. It feels like a good day…

"Hey! Stranger!" A strange, old voice called out to her.

Angel turned her attention to see a slightly cloaked figure holding some walking stick in their hand.

"I noticed you run out of that cave." They stated. "But you seem lost… are you alright?"

Angel wished she could have given an answer, but couldn't. There was no way for her to communicate, no voice, paper. Nothing.

"Not much of a speaker, are ya? Well, that's alright. Listen, my camp is just down this hillside, follow me and I can feed ya something, if you'd like."

Upon the mention of food, her stomach growled… and she oddly craved Lon-Lon milk. But she couldn't figure out why. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she walked down the hill path. The old person was already ahead of her and at the fire. They sat down on a log and relaxed. Letting out a deep sigh Angel noticed the camp was underneath a part of the hill, which not only provided shade but shelter from harsh rain. It was smart, but probably wouldn't last. She didn't even notice that the old person was handing her food, an apple that was picked not too long ago.

"Dear, are you okay?" And that is when Angel snapped out of it. She quickly took the apple, giving a nod of appreciation and started to chomp it down.

"My, you are really hungry." The old person leaned to side from their seat and grabbed a small bottle. "This is Lon-Lon milk-"

Angel stopped eating the apple immediately when she heard "Lon-Lon milk". She was craving it so bad and yet had no understanding of why… She slowly took it from the other and uncapped it, immediately chugging it down. So sweet and savory… delicious and perfect. That hit the spot real good.

The old person chuckled a little bit, "I guess you really like Lon-Lon milk."

And to this, Angel nodded her head up and down very quickly in agreement, a big smile on her face.

The old person chuckled again, "At least you're eating healthy. You seem to be looking slightly better now." They took notice of the color returning to her cheeks, always a good sign. "Hun, can you please tell me if you can speak.. At all? Even if it's just an utter?"

Angel blinked, she figured the first time was a fluke. She had just woken up and hadn't eaten at all, so maybe now that she had done both she could speak again. The brunette tried to speak, humm, sigh, laugh… but nothing. There was not a single sound that would come out of her mouth. She was confused and sad at the same time… where had her voice gone?

She was nothing but a mute.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure there's logical explanation for all of this. Do you happen to know any sign language?"

To this, Angel shook her head side to side.

"Oh my, you should consider taking that up then. Until then, you can have this." The old person leaned over again and picked up a small notebook and pen. "I normally use this to write notes to myself, but I can see you need it more than I do."

Angel raised her hands up and shook her head as to say 'no'. She was fine with the food but taking a notebook from an old person who probably has memory problems? That's a no-no.

"Really dear it's okay, I insist. I believe I have another notebook at my cabin."

Well, then this person isn't homeless at all, just a traveler. Angel reached out for the notebook and pen and took them both.

"There you go, now how about your name?"

Angel wrote on the old-yellowed paper, she finished rather quickly and showed the old person: **My name is Angel. What is your name?**

"Angel… such a pretty name, and so fitting of you, too!" She smiled happily, and to this Angel smiled a bit herself from the compliment. "As for my name, it's Clarimond. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, it slipped my mind a little.." Finally, a name. But Angel felt bad for this lady, memory problems suck, and she could really relate to that right now.

"Hun, can you please tell me what you were doing in that cave?" Clarimond questioned. To this, Angel quickly wrote down and showed: **I woke up there.**

"You… woke up there? Do you have any prior knowledge of anything?" With this, Angel didn't even need to write down an answer. She sadly shook her head side to side.

"I see… so you are in quite the pickle there, aren't you? You poor thing. Don't worry dear, I'm sure with time and the right guidance you can have your memories back." Clarimond said with a reassuring smile on her features.

Angel put a hand on her hip and looked around, noticing an old building in the distance, she pointed to it suddenly. It took Clarimond a moment to understand what Angel was asking. "That old building? It was an ancient church, to pray to the goddess Hylia. It's long abandoned and now. It rots. But you can visit it if you like. I think the statues are still intact. They really did a good job with how they managed those."

Angel nodded in understanding and looked at the all the rest of the land, she could see some faint things in the distance, but they were hard to make out. Man, it felt like this land went on for miles… Well, she couldn't stick here forever, and it was probably best to leave now. She wrote down something on her notebook and showed Clarimond: **I must be going now, I have a journey to fulfill. Please, be safe Clarimond.**

Clarimond read these words carefully and she looked up at the teenager. "Well, I understand. I wish you the best of luck and may the goddess Hylia smile down upon you in your favor. I ask of you to also be careful. There are dangerous creatures lurking around and you don't appear to have a weapon of any kind. I think one of my old swords is behind me somewhere… you can take it for your journey."

Angel nodded, Clarimond was just so kind… With this, the brunette started on her way down the hillside. She gazed around at all the sights… where should she even go first? Perhaps that church would be a good place to investigate as a starter, plus there was just land for days. She could explore all she wanted. When she stopped to appreciate the scenery, she took notice of a rather shiny object next to her. It's the sword Clarimond told her about, it's stuck in a tree stump. She casually put one foot onto the edge of stump, and her two hands onto the handle, she began to pull. She grit her teeth, this thing is really stuck. But she didn't give up, she pulled as hard as she could, forcing all of energy and might into pulling this sword out.

After a solid minute, there was a budge. So it's not completely stuck anymore…

Angel stopped for a moment to catch her breath and regain some energy. She rested her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. How in the world does Clarimond get this sword out? She knows she has this in the bag, it just required some more effort. Rubbing her hands together again, she placed them onto the handle and pulled as hard as she could. She could feel the sword was budging, it's almost there. Just a little more… and… she fell backwards along with sword. Luckily enough she didn't get stabbed. Angel sat up quickly and stared at the sword in awe… it was breathtaking to be holding a real sword… now she could slice and dice through enemies with ease. Conveniently enough, the sheath was laying against the stump. Angel picked up the sheath and wrapped around her so now it hung from her side, she sheathed the sword quickly as there was no use for it at the moment.

Angel turned her attention to the church again, she blinked slowly. It's time to get a move on. However before she could start moving-

 _I see you have equipped a weapon, that is good. Now you have some form of protection. However I warn you now, weapons can break. Be sure to always have extras on you._

That voice again… who was he? Clearly someone important and one who knows her… Also how did that voice know she had a weapon now? Was she being watched? Was this voice actually a God of some kind? Some higher being that is omnipotent? So much mystery, but most of all she felt creeped out. It sent shivers up her spine to think about just being watched…

 _Angel. I have marked a location on your map, I would like you to go there as soon as possible. You can open your map with the Tevilisian Slate to look for the mark, and to see areas where you've already been. Be careful out there…_

When the voice didn't contact her again, she assumed it was safe to move on.

That's exactly what she did, too. She made her way up to the church, hiking the dirt paths, climbing some ledges. Man, getting to this place was a little more complicated than expected. It was also quite far too, which also surprised her. But she really shouldn't be, there's so much land around, anything can be easily miscalculated.

Upon finally reaching the top, Angel admired the church, a look of astonishment on her face. This place was much bigger than she thought… too bad she wasn't awake during it's good days, this place is nearly in ruins now. The side of it was completely gone, pieces of debris now litter the ground, and glass was dangerously lying there. What could have possibly happened? Was this part of what the voice meant when he said earlier " _the world is in dire need of help_ "? Some kind of war or battle must have happened around here, this is the only place that really stood out… on this place, anyway.. There was so much more to be explored and examined out there, so much to discover and she could run around to her heart's content. She knew what she wanted to do next.

But first, Angel turned back to the church, this. She walked toward the building carefully, she walked over debris and stayed away from anything that looked severely dangerous. She stepped inside and looked around, yep… it was better on the inside, at least, but nature is also taking over this place… there's a lot of grass. She slowly walked around, the small wedges of her shoes click-clacking against the floor, looking around she could see a small hallway leading into a room and to her left… her mouth went agape and her eyes widened. There were the statues, the main one being Goddess Hylia. Ignoring everything else, Angel paced toward the statue, quietly admiring it's beauty. This is like the light within dark, there is still hope.

Sauntering up the steps, she could see there was no debris on the floor near the statues. She got on both her knees and looked up, it's like the statue was smiling down on her. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for a moment. When she stopped… she felt somewhat more, blissful. She stood back and smiled at the statue before turning and going to investigate that hallway she saw earlier. Stepping inside the room, a small chest caught her attention. Alright, what could be in this? Quickly, she opened and inside… was a bow. She took it out and examined it, not exactly well-crafted but it can manage. She looked inside the chest again for arrows but there were none. Now that was just a rip off, why would she get a bow but no arrows? That's a load of dirt. She was really looking forward to using this bow too.

But it can still be useful, she placed the bow around her torso. Maybe she can find arrows by their lonesome, or craft some. She stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips and glancing around. Nothing more to be found here, or in the church at all. So she turned around and left, when she looked up to the sky momentarily. She found it was already high noon. Had that much time passed already? If that's the case, then she should get moving on that quest the voice wants her to do.

Pulling out the Tevilsian Slate, it automatically pulled up a blue hologram of a map. There was a blipping yellow spot north of her area, that's where she needs to go. But it's quite far and she might need to spend time making camp. Closing the map and placing it back, she started sprinting on ahead into the wonders of the grassy land.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to see smoke, there's a fire nearby. At the top of the hill she could see a lot of things. Perhaps there are more people around, and they could be willing to help. She sprinted down the hill, but stopped immediately when she noticed some figures, obscured by darkness. Those don't look human like at all. The figures were dancing around the fire, cooking what appeared to be… meat. Angel immediately hid behind some brush and quietly watched.

She caught notice of one of the figures, thanks to the light of the fire. They were taller than the average human, with some of their sharp teeth poking out of their mouth. Their fur was all dirty and mangy. But their _eyes_ … those yellow eyes with dilated pupils, they sent a shiver up her own spine.

Angel tried to step backwards but ended up stepping on a branch in the process, which made a loud cracking sound. She stopped immediately, her heart rate started going faster and she held her breath. The beasts stopped, they started growling and sniffing the air. She could run, but that causes noise and she had no idea how fast these beasts move, or even how dangerous they were in general. Angel caught sight of one them picking up a large club weapon, probably made of wood. But if these guys are hard hitters then she would be out in mere seconds.

Angel stared at Clarimond's sword, she could try to fight back, they are enemies and won't negotiate. But is it really worth it? She could still get away- Well, apparently she didn't have much time to think about it, because she had just been spotted. Do these things have night vision? No time to think, she stood up and drew her sword, it's time to fight.


	2. Chapter 2- Battle

The beast's roaring boomed in her eardrums. She was scared and shaking. But as long as this sword was in her hands, she felt more courageous. It was strange, a familiar feeling washed over her, like she had wielded a sword similar to this a long time ago… There was no time for thinking, the beasts were charging at her, fast movers, apparently. Angel dodged as fast as she could and brandished her sword, though it came to quick realization… she didn't know how to wield a sword. Yet, she _feels_ like she's used one before, but that doesn't help whatsoever! There is a difference in feeling and knowing!

The brunette ended up having to flee, the beasts, however were catching up. She could hear them snarling, she didn't dare turn around and face what could be her death. Her heart was racing, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. She felt another burst of energy and ran faster, but it didn't help. Immediately afterwards she started to slow down from the exhaustion. She breathed out heavily and turned around-

Those glowing, yellow eyes were the last thing she assumed she would ever see.

Someone had interfered, charging the beast with their own sword. The impact was so strong it seemed to kill the beast almost instantly. The person was now hunched over, catching their breath, they looked over at Angel.

"Well, you just gonna stand there? Help out, dearie!" That voice… Clarimond!

Angel moved immediately, wielding her sword and starting to feel a sense of bravery within herself. She couldn't let Clarimond do all the work, and possibly die in the process. She headed straight for the weaker beast, and slashed over its chest. She listened to it weakly howl for the last time. That was just an easy one, there are two others to deal with, and they don't seem very happy.

"Try and aim for their stomachs! That seems to be their weak spot!" Clarimond advised the teen. Angel nodded, with this new knowledge she ran at them, and aimed for the stomachs. Both beasts were determined to live, however, and dodged her attacks.

"They are blind from the side!" Clarimond shouted.

Angel stopped for a moment but stayed in a fighting position. She could feel all the tensity in the air. She gulped.

A beast came charging for her in that very moment. It howled and with its sharp claws scratched her back. She tried to yell but there was no sound. She could only make the facial expression of great pain. But she couldn't stop, not now. She wanted to do this, she wanted to fight. She wouldn't let Clarimond get hurt.

Gritting her teeth, she charged for the other one, whom appeared distracted by something. It didn't take long for her to turn on her heel and stab it's stomach with her sword. The beast let out a loud cry of pain before it fell to the ground, landing on its side.

Angel breathed heavily, that one was straight luck. Now the last one…

She turned to look at it, it's looking straight at her, breathing heavily with anticipation.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed her sword at it in a threatening manner. No surrender. No giving up.

They charged at the same time, eyes narrowed, hearts pounding. A time of fate is now coming.

They both slashed. Only one made it out alive.

The beast let out a howl of pure pain, while Angel made a face of anguish. They both had hurt each other. The beast fell over while Angel dropped her sword, falling to her knees. She held her chest tightly. Breathing heavily, she could hear footsteps running over to her.

"Angel, dear!" She ran to her side, reached over and helped the younger one up. "Oh goodness, you're bleeding so much. Hang on, I'm prepared for these things." Clarimond pulled out bandages from the pouch attached to her belt and got to work immediately.

Once all patched up, Clarimond took Angel to the fire where those beasts once were and they both sat by it.

"Those beasts are called Wolfos. You're lucky there was three of them, a whole pack would have been too much to handle. They are much different from the past, most of them use clubs as a weapon nowadays. I think I saw one use a bow one time. This is what happens when you feed them too much meat, they grow smarter." Clarimond stated, poking the meat with a stick. Angel simply stared at her with a brow raised.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here, or how I even knew you were in the area. Well truth be told, I didn't know at all. I knew some Wolfos were in the area and I wanted to get rid of them before they grew to be too big of a pack. When I saw you, I got protective.. A three-on-one fight isn't fair. I got rid of one of them for you, I planned to eliminate the other two but my old age caught up… I'm glad I was able to advise you. You did well." She gave the younger girl a smile. "But I'm glad I found you when I did. But is there something I must confess to you."

To this, Angel raised an eyebrow again and she grew more curious.

Friendly reminder that you need to get a move on! I know it's late but I want to make sure you haven't exactly forgotten your main goal here.

"... You know, when I saw you, when you ran off earlier I thought you were a crazy person, but... I felt a shimmer of hope… something I haven't felt in a long time. I believe you can help Hyrule, as crazy as it sounds coming from me." She smiled a bit. Angel had been thrown off by the sudden voice, so she didn't get any of that. But she didn't want to have Clarimond repeat herself. Clarimond got up to handle the meat and prevent it from burning. "Now I bet you're starving and tired, well don't worry. I've got you covered. You need to eat well, after all." She cut up the meat and gave some to Angel and then to herself. She proceeded to sit back down and bite into the meat, she swallowed, "I can't lie, Wolfos know good prey." She commented before continuing to eat. Angel went ahead and ate the meat ferociously, man this stuff was good. They both continued to eat for a good while, then settled down for the night.

* * *

They both rose with the sun, though Angel seemed more unwilling, Clarimond stretched out her arms and smiled. "Come on dearie, a hero doesn't lay around all day. You have work to do, don't you? Some type of quest?" With this reminder, Angel remembered her Tevilsian Slate and how she needed to keep moving north. She quickly got up and looked at it… not thrown off her course, thankfully. "Dearie, I have a cabin at the very top of this cliff," Clarimond pointed to the highest peak, "if you ever need anything, come visit. I'm giving you special permission to come in, even when I'm not there." She smiled, adjusting her hood. "Be careful, Angel. This world is a dangerous place now and I can't always be there for you."

To this, Angel nodded her head. "Though I'm sure we'll meet again real soon." She chuckled, "Now get a move on! Hop to it! There's a world out there that needs saving!" Clarimond playfully ordered. Angel smiled and nodded her head excitedly before running off into the distance, where her Tevilsian slate wanted her to go.


End file.
